Hospital
by demjellyrolls
Summary: This is my first post here, but I wrote this a while ago. It's some random Yoyumi fluff I thought up. It takes place after the BloodDrive prologue and is based a little on the the beginning of Dead Paitent. And it's so freaking adorable ERMGERD! All YoshikixAyumi with a little SatoshixNaomi, very little though. No spoilers in this description. Enjoy!


Random thing I thought up. Enjoy

((So this is what I randomly thought up. This is for all those who ship AyumixYoshiki, I'm bad at intro's, sorry. I just never know how to start things.))

"So, this is the place Nakashima?" Yoshiki kept his gaze focused on the bouquet of flowers in his hand as he spoke.

"Yes, this is where my mother would take me. Just about everytime I talked about Seiko. Although, she would just get me more medicine and therapy." Naomi lowered her head and rubbed her eye. She received a soft pat on the back.

"It's alright Naomi, let's not think about that. We will always remember her, but for now our class rep needs us." Satoshi gave her a warm and comforting smile as she wiped her eyes. She returned the gesture and then sniffed at the bouquet.

"Those are lovely flowers you bought Kishinuma." She giggled as his face turned a shade of light pink.

"Well, I thought it would be fitting."

"It's not cliche at all."

"I-What?"

"Relax, I'm just messing with you." Naomi chuckled and folded her arms. "Although, I feel kind of bad since me and Satoshi didn't bring anything." Satoshi laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I would have, but I don't really have much money. Besides, we brought ourselves."

"Heh. What about the card Satoshi? That amounts to something." Yoshiki smiled gesturing to the 'Get well soon' card in his hand.

"Yeah, that we all signed. Also, you're still blushing Yoshiki."

"Oh, shut up." Yoshiki turned away from his best friend who laughed at his expence till he was interupted by a tug on his shirt sleeve.

"Onii-chan. I have to go to the bathroom."

"Alright Yuka, I'm sure there is a toilet inside."

"Then let's go in already." Naomi playfully punched Satoshi's arm. Satoshi winced a little and laughed as Yoshiki rolled his eyes slightly.

"Why you two are still not dating is beyond me." He then smirked as the two fidgetted nervously. "Now you two are blushing." Yuka tugged at her brothers arm.

"Onii-chan!"

"Oh, right... Bathrooom."

A cool breeze passed by as the four entered Amare Patriarcha Crucis hospital (See the name drop I did), mainly it's Psychiatric Ward. It was a nice, sunny day with puffy white clouds migrating across the sky. Yoshiki was leaning against the window watching the clouds and spacing out as Naomi and Yuka were kneeling on the bench next to him trying to make out different shapes in the clouds. Naomi has always been good with those of the younger generation. After a few moments, Satoshi exited room 203 and approached them, a somber expression dawned his facial features.

"She didn't take the card...I set the card down in the window." He then smiled at his little sister. "Yuka, did you and Naomi find a bathroom?" She giggled.

"mmhmm." Naomi rested a hand on Yuka's shoulder.

"Do you want to see the class rep?"

"Okay." With that she followed Naomi into the room. Once the door shut behind them, Satoshi let out a loud sigh and turned to his best friend.

"She's not doing well. I tried to talk with her. Like about the times she used to tell us scary stories just to scare the crap out of me." He chuckled a bit and then frowned. "I guess that wasn't the best memory to bring up. She... Just..."

Yoshiki was busy looking at the floor, his eyes narrowed as he gulped nervously, 'She isn't getting better.' Was the only thought running through his head.

A noise interrupted what Satoshi was trying to say and both turned around to see a nurse open the door allowing Naomi and Yuka to exit. Naomi had the same somber expression as Satoshi did, Yuka looked very concerned as she bounded up to Satoshi.

"Onii-chan, is Ayumi Onee-chan going to be okay?" Satoshi lets out a soft sigh and flashed his sister a comforting smile.

"Yeah, she's going to be okay soon." Naomi appraoched them along with the nurse.

"Oh class rep." Naomi cooed sadly as the nurse gestured to the bouquet now clenched tightly in Yoshiki's hand.

"We've prepaired a vase for those, I don't think she'll look at them though... I know we haven't had much of a response but, even so, would you like to see her?" Yoshiki looked at the nurse and cleared his throat.

"Y-Yeah. Sure." The nurse gestured for him to follow and waved at Naomi.

"It's good to see you again Miss. Nakashima." Naomi gave a slight smile and waved back to the nurse as she lead Yoshiki into the room.

As the nurse closed the door behind him, she patted him on the back.

"I know you're very tense right now. I understand how you must feel." She gave him a look of utter sympathy. "We're hoping if you talk to her, that could trigger some response, hearing a familiar voice from a friend."

Yoshiki let her take the bouquet from him and with that, she immediatly went over to the vase next to the window and placed the bouquet in it.

"Has she even talked to her parents?" Yoshiki gave a hopefull glance at the nurse who turned slowly to him shaking her head and walked over to a chair in the opposite corner of the room and sat down.

"Tsh." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. 'What makes them think I could get some form of reaction out of her.' He thought as his grey eyes focused on the figure sitting as still as a statue in the patient bed. The nurse gestured to the pillow behind the patients back.

"If we didn't have that pillow there, she would just fall back and stare at the ceiling. We're hoping if she see's a familiar face..." She trailed off as she noticed Yoshiki's expression. What he saw before him was a mere shell of the class 2-9 representative, Ayumi Shinozaki. The sunlight beaming in from the window reflected an emotionless expression that seemed forever plastered on her face. Her once bright and bubbly blue eyes were now dull and listless and focused on the wall opposite of her bed.

His body trembled a bit as he gazed at her, he felt as though a great amount of darkness passed over him despite the sunny weather. This room felt as though it was blacker than the bowls of Hell itself. Maybe even as dark as Heavenly Host. She didn't akonwledge his presence at all, in fact hasn't, since he entered the room. He lowered his head for a moment, although after taking a deep breath, he lifted himself from his slumped state and out of his sudden and spiriling depression.

"Hey, Shinozaki." There was a long pause.

"It's me, Kishinuma."

"..." Silence.

"Shinozaki?"

"Yuki-chan." His eyes widen when she spoke. Her voice was soft and seemed distant.

"That's odd." The nurse exclaimed. "When your friend was in here talking about a memory between you guys she said the names 'Suzumoto' and 'Shinohara' and when the girls were in here she said, 'Onee-chan', she seems to be just mumbling nonsense, I don't know what to make of it."

"Yui Sensei." Ayumi muttered again.

"What does she mean? She won't tell us who these people are. The only thing we decipher is 'big sister'. This is quite odd, a catatonic patient who mumbles nonsense yet cannot be fully diagnosed by our psychiatrists with Schizophrenia." At this remark by the nurse Yoshiki clenched his fist.

"She's not crazy." He growled. The nurse glanced at him with a pained gleam in her eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry if I offended you. Truely, I am."

His expression softend and he turned his focus back on Ayumi. 'And it's not nonsense.' He inwardly said to himself.

"Hey, Shinozaki. I made a promise that no matter what, I would protect you. I know I'm not Satoshi but, I want to keep that promise to you." He moved toward the window and sat in the chair next to the bed, no reaction from her. "Even Satoshi can't break you from this, what is it that's preventing me, or anyone else, from protecting you?" Silence. "What's hurting you and making you into...This?"

"..." Not even a whisper.

"Shinozaki." He noticed that her hands were folded over one another and resting on her lap. He let out a small laugh. "Don't you ever have an ichy spot and scratch it or something?" He smiled a little, but that quickly disappeared when he again received no response. He thought for a moment looking down at her hands; after a moment or two he shrugged nervously and layed down his hand atop hers. She still wouldn't flinch, he gave her hands a gentle squeeze. Nothing. Normally he would expect her to smack his hand away and yell at him. But, not this time.

"Shinozaki..." He folded his arms and thought to himself again when it suddenly hit him. The moment she was possessed at Heavenly Host. He knew exactly what to do. 'I'm not giving up on you Shinozaki.' He thought to himself as he leaned over and pulled her into a hug. He rested his chin on the top of her head as he rubbed her back gently. 'Come on. Say something, do something. Throw me to the ground or something. Be Shinozaki again.' He growled inwardly as he became frustrated with the situation. Still nothing. 'Hell, not even Satoshi could get her out of this state, what am I supposed to do?' He continued to ponder about the issue at hand when another idea hit him. He pulled away from his embrace and rested his hands on her shoulders looking into her blank eyes which were not looking back at him but, right past him.

"Shinozaki. It's a last ditch effort on my part but..." He trailed off as he reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. As expected, no reaction. "But...I really would just like you to be yourself again. I want to see you smile again. Even, if that means that I get punched in the face for you to be you again. That is if this works." The nurse seemed to be on the edge of her seat as she watched his interactions with Ayumi. Noticing her eyes on them, he felt his cheeks become really warm. 'Great, this woman is not making this easy on me.' He gulped as he rested his palm against Ayumi's cheek; it felt so cold, like she was dead, and to top that, she still wasn't budging. 'Well, hopefully here's a black eye for a couple of weeks.' With that thought he slowly leaned closer to her. He paused for a moment his face mere centimeters from hers, yet she still didn't move. He felt himself tremble as he swallowed a lump in his throat. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' With that last thought he tilted her chin up and closed his eyes as he brought her into a kiss.

Her lips were cold to the touch, yet soft and inviting. Moments passed by and he still felt no reaction from Ayumi, if he had pulled this before he would no be laying on the ground being ferociously beaten with candles, most likely. The only thing he felt was that nurses eyes as he could plainly here her say 'awwwwww'. Eventually, the fact that the nurse was even in the room faded from his mind as he felt a wave of pent up desire bubble forth into his mind. Without even a passing thought, he wrapped his arms around her deepening the kiss. Technically, she wasn't putting up any sort of fight so, he could do anything. It didn't take long to ponder that idea before he considered that out of the question. He respected her too much to just let his hormones take over, but he couldn't deny that it was tempting.

More moments passed and it came time for him to realise that he also needed to breathe again soon. Suddenly he felt a slight jerk and noticed that it felt like her hand had twitched. Snapping out of his naughty thoughts, he opened his eyes and slowly pulled away from her; gazing hopfully at her and actually wishing she would hit him... That hope quickly faded. She still had that blank expression, nothing had changed. He sighed.

"I guess, it wasn't enough." He quickly glanced at the nurse and then at the floor as he felt his cheeks become warm again. "Uh...Shinozaki...You don't have to...You know..Um..consider that your first kiss."

He stood up and rubbed the back of his head and then looked down at the floor in sorrow, as he turned and began walking to the door stuffing his hands in his pockets. When he was just about to reach for the handle he heard the nurse bustle in her seat, followed by a soft moan.

"...Soft...And...Warm.." He froze in place.

"Kishinuma-kun." He perked up as his eyes widened at the sound of a familiar voice and he immediately spun around to see somewhat dull and listless blue eyes focused on him, yet thare was a noticible glare on the expression of the face that turned to look at him and for once since he entered the room, acknowlege his presence.

"If you do that again. I might just punch you in the face."

The nurse looked at her patient shocked.

"Oh. My. God."

A smile began to take shape at the corners of his mouth.

"Shinozaki...Heh...Heh heh." He began to laugh uncontrollably as Ayumi's eye's noticably narrowed as if to say without words 'What the hell is so funny you perv?'

Once he regained his composure he gave her a genuin smile.

"Shinozaki... It's really you."

((Fin :3 May require some future editing.))


End file.
